Hibiki's getting feelings?! Protect the ESPer!
Shobo Sentai Flameranger At night Kagome was up while talking with Orb Hibiki came down Hibiki:You Ok? Kagome:yeah but I've got a worried feeling about the MisuBeasts Hibiki:What feeling? Kagome:I know how many there is but I did research with Orb-kun and found out that there's a MisuBeast that go after ESPers and I'm worried that I'm next Masaru:Don't worry Hibiki and Kagome stood up shocked Hibiki:Saito-San Mori-san what do you think you're doing up? Ryujii:well what about you two? Masaru:Nessan tomorrow me Hibiki-San and Mori-San and I'll search for the MisuBeast Hibiki:(What's with the serious attitude? Saito-San is usually a prankster.) Kagome:No I'm coming to! I want to! You can't stop me! Masaru:Ok but stay with Hibiki-San because I'll bet that he'll take care ya if not I'm going to kill him Hibiki:(eh? He's was serious but he's now joking around whats with..) Kagome:Him? Hibiki:eh? Kagome:Masaru's serious The next day they all went out looking for the MisuBeast who went after ESPers. While Kagome paired up with Hibiki like Masaru said he paired up with Ryujii. Hibiki:Damn he's not here! Kagome:.... Hibiki:what's wrong Kagome:I read that the MisuBeast collets ESPers to become data. And if I'm next...what's going to happen? Don't tell anyone not event you Keiko Keiko got up from hiding behind a bush and walked to Hibiki and Keiko. Keiko:sorry sorry sorry so what were you going to tell him and what are MisuBeast Hibiki:we're a police force trying to collet data on them while Kagome:yeah while others uh umm take them down? Keiko:ok bye bye! Oh have you seen a guy with glasses and look like 20 and he wears blue? Kagome:could you mean Mori-kun? Keiko:who? Hibiki:how pointless. Here'he showed a picture that Ryujii took of him and Hibiki' Keiko:that's him! He was rude he ran off without telling me his name I wanted to be his friend. While Smile Smile I'll find Mori-chan soon Kagome:it's Ryujii Keiko:Ryujii-chan? no Ryu-kun well bye bye! Keiko ran back to her home to visit an important friend of hers Hibiki:scared aren't cha? Kagome:what? Hibiki:You're scared of the MisuBeast Kagome:uh uh um Hibiki:don't worry I won't tell the others your secret is safe with me Kagome:Hibiki-kun...thank you! Before he could reply the MisuBeast came MisuBeast045:I smell an ESPer he looked at Kagome ah yes you Hibiki stood in front of Kagome protecting her Hibiki:Stop right there! MisuBeast045:eehhh why? I need data! Hibiki:you're not getting any! All this is my fault! Kagome:why yours Hibiki turned to Kagome Hibiki:because I didn't say anything about the matter I was thinking about Saito-san's seriousness I never saw him like that it shocked me Kagome:You're not to blame it's my falut I wanted to help. But now I'm glad that I came. Hibiki:why? Kagome:Because we helped Keiko about Mori-kun and you know something about me. MisuBeast045:Awww I must have her!! Masaru:Don't even think about it They all looked up and saw Masaru and Ryuujii already transformed. They jumped down trying to fight the MisuBeast while Hibiki and Kagome were helping people get to safety. But the MisuBeast teleported to Kagome and kidnapped her. The FlameRangers were shocked mostly Hibiki and Masaru. Hibiki got on his knees and punched the ground. Hibiki:Kagome.....no...no! At MisuBeast045's base Kagome was in a cage Kagome:hey Let me out! MisuBeast045:No beautiful Kagome:I knew it. I was next wasn't I MisuBeast045:Yes and No Kagome:what? During the conversation The FlameRangers came Hibiki:What's he talking about Kagome:eehhh?! Marriage?! Hikibi and Masaru:What?! MisuBeast045:You and that guy were so perfect with each other Kagome:then why are you asking me to marry you? MisuBeast045:Because I want the same kindness that you said to that guy. Kagome:you just want kindness is that why you're kidnapping ESPers because they're kind MisuBeast045:Yes well the truth is I only wanted a friend that can tell the future you don't have to go through marriage. but many called me a freak a monster a creep! Kagome:Don't want to turn into data but I do agree on the last one MisuBeast045:Why I'm not a creep Kagome:kidnapping girls to propose to them is kind of creepy but you're just pranking. Gasps(pranking) Now please count down from 5 MisuBeast045:Ok 5.....4......3..... Masaru:aw man that my cue MisuBeast045:...2.....1. The others jumped down Hibiki:Give her back you Kagome:no don't say mean things to him if you do he'll get upset. Gasps You're just a child MisuBeast045:Yeah it's true I'm not evil. I just wanted a friend I'll let her go Kagome and the other ESPers were released and the Flamerangers went home ???:You let them go? MisuBeast045:Master! Mistress! ???:You failed one two many time The mysterious figure destroyed MisuBeast045 Category:Episode Category:Shobo Sentai Flameranger Category:Series